


Kaath and [REDACTED]

by bladetransform



Series: IX [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladetransform/pseuds/bladetransform
Series: IX [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615864





	1. 18 months

_2 years have passed since Phobos. That night, they met Zedron-3, a noble titan, who helped them arrive safely at The Last City. Humanity’s final resting place. It took centuries to build, but now, every day it remains standing is a miracle._

“Fuck man, it’s been so long. Where do I start?”

“Well, the fact that you haven’t left the city in 18 months would be nice.”

“Oh. Did Zavala send you again? Is that why you’re here? Man. I thought you were here for a friendly visit. Y’know, because you’re the only person I know in this city??”

“Kaath. Come on. Don’t do this now. I got orders, I just need an explanation and we can do friend stuff after.”

“I haven’t left the tower because I’m living a happy little life in my apartment right now. And I don’t want the Vex to ruin my life. Again.”

Zedron stands up, “Kaath, your Ghost picked you out of the billions of people in the system. To be a protector. Ever since the day I met you, I knew you’d be an amazing fighter. A good ally to have on the front line.”

“WELL MAYBE I DON’T WANT TO BE ON THE FRONT LINE.”, I yell as I instinctively reach for my sidearm.

He flinches. 

“Get the fuck out of my house. I’m still an armed guardian, and your ghost is out. Don’t make me do it.”

“I just wish you’d see what you’re missing out on. I’m sorry about what happened on Venus. There was nothing anyone of us could’ve done. You need to move on.”

“Get the fuck out.”

Jesus Christ. I can’t believe I missed that guy. It’s been 18 months since I’ve been on active duty. 18 months, 2 days and 20 hours, to be exact. My last strike on Venus took it all away. All my friends, mentors, and my lover. Everyone gone. In an instant. Fucking Vex. Only Zedron and I survived. I vowed not to fight again after that, Zedron did the opposite. Heard he’s some sort of legendary guardian now. Good for him. I’ve been living as a civilian in the Last City. Fake IDs, phone number changes, moving every few months, just to dodge the Vanguard chasing after me every few months. Times are rough, they say. Well they have millions of others to fight with. I’m good.

I’ve considered leaving. I met a girl named Suraya a while back, she used to live out in the EDZ before the Red War. Her friend Devrim is still out there, protecting civilians who still haven’t made it to the city. But I can’t. I can’t be out on the field again. My gun lays in a safe that I don’t want to open. Just the sight of it brings back all the pain. 

I lay in bed. This is the longest I’ve been in one place. 1422 Saint Lane. Right under the Traveler. Rent is expensive down here, but Guardians get paid a hefty sum, even if they haven’t been on duty for a year and a half. Lucky me.

“Frampt! Turn the coffee machine on for me!”

“Alright!”

When I heard of this pre-golden age tool that does things in your house on command last year, I rigged all my home appliances to work with Frampt. They called it Alex or something. Weird people back then. I don’t have plans today so I decide to sleep in a little more. I forgot that it wasn't a good idea, because that's when the nightmares start.


	2. The Vault

“Kaath! Cover me while I get this Oracle!”, I hear [REDACTED] scream in the comms.

“I’m on my way! Stay clear of the fanatics!”

Fucking hell. Why’s it taking so long to kill this hydra?

“ Got it! 1 more left!” she says.

A stormy cloud appears in front of us, introducing a few more Vex to kill. [REDACTED] and I make quick work of them, finishing them off easy. A few shots and a grenade later, we’re clear. I hear distant gunfire, followed by Zedron in the comms. “Got the last Oracle! Let’s hope we can kill this hydra now...” But we couldn’t. Weapons and armor appear at our feet, and the remaining Vex fade away.

"What the fuck is this? A sniper rifle? Where did it come from?"

"Yeah... I got a shotgun..."

"I have no idea what's going on, but I assume we should send this back to the tower to be examined. I don't trust these." Larry Jr. mentions. "Yeah, I'm transmatting mine to my ship, you guys should do the same," I reply.

We gather back at the center and discuss our next move. That door is still closed. We still need to find the locking mechanism. "Hey, can't one of you warlocks just blink through that?" I ask

"Jeez I didn't know hunters were THAT stupid.", Johnny laughs, "Didn't I teach you how to blink, Kaath? You should know blinking through solid objects is impossible".

"Shut up, you know I haven't blinked in ages. Why would I need to? I can jump th-"

[REDACTED] cuts me off, "Alright, break it up. We gotta focus here. Amanda, you got some uh... experience with the Vex. You got any ideas?"

I type out a text and send it to [REDACTED] and giggle, "I can't believe you just cut me off like that. Wow. I thought we were a thing..."

“Hey, what’s that over there?”, Frampt exclaims as we discuss our next move.

At the bottom of the stairs, on a Vex plate, laid a shield. Glowing and beautiful, it looked heavy enough to double as a weapon too.

“DON’T GO THERE YET!!” we scream as [REDACTED] sprints towards it. Too late, “It’s a shield! I’ve never had one before, this will be useful!”, she exclaims as she lifts it, and out comes an Oracle. Bright yellow orbs that appear around here with a loud, harmonic tone. None of us know what they do, but we’ve been killing them as soon as they appear. I take a quick glance at my fireteam. Zedron-3, Larry Jr., Johnny D. and Amanda B. My stomach turns. It’s been fun teaming up with them. If we die now, in this vault, I'd be okay with that. I'll be happy to die with them.

“WATCH OUT!!!!!”


End file.
